Luke Garroway
This article uses material from the “Luke Garroway” article on the Shadowhunter wiki at FANDOM and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. 'Luke Garroway, '''born Lucian Graymark, is the husband of Jocelyn Fairchild and the stepfather of, as well as the man who raised, her daughter, Clary. He is a werewolf who was formerly a Shadowhunter and a member of the Circle, before he was betrayed by his ''parabatai, ''Valentine Morgenstern. Biography Early Life Lucian Graymark grew up in Idris with his parents and older sister, Amatis. When he was still very young, his mother left her family to become an Iron Sister, leaving Luke to be raised by his sister. Meeting her when he was young, Luke became best friends with Jocelyn Fairchild. When they were old enough, he and Jocelyn were sent to Alicante to train and attend Academy there. Behind on his studies, Luke became miserable and embarrassed, often contemplating quitting. At one point, Valentine Morgenstern, a popular student in the academy who was a year above him, offered to tutor Luke. With Valentine's help, he eventually improved. Luke, along with the other "misfits" Valentine had helped, worshiped him and held him in such high regard. He was sixteen when he realized he had feelings for Jocelyn; though he never acted on them, it became evident to those around them. The Circle Over time, the group of people Valentine had taken under his wing expanded, and, when Luke was seventeen, the Circle was formed. He and Valentine had also become ''parabatai, and he became Valentine's second-in-command and his most trusted adviser. When Valentine's father died, Luke noticed the changes in him, his kindness now intertwined with random fits of rage. He wanted to believe that it was only because of grief, so he remained patient and continued trying to please him. Luke also noted that Valentine's grief had awakened the sympathy of Jocelyn, who had not been a member of the Circle. When the pair fell in love, he was heartbroken but did nothing, as they were both his best friends. After school, Jocelyn and Valentine got married; Luke had been the best man at their wedding. Though the Circle continued to grow, he became uncomfortable with the new direction Valentine was taking the group, particularly its actions against Downworlders. Despite his doubts, he could still not bring himself to let Valentine down, so he stayed; partly because Jocelyn, who hoped he could help "moderate" the Circle, asked him to. Lycanthropy When Jocelyn became pregnant, she told Luke about it and her growing fear of Valentine. He confronted Valentine, who merely laughed off Jocelyn's claims. Valentine then invited him to go hunting that evening to continue cleaning out the nest of werewolves that killed his father. While scouting the nest, Luke, who expected Valentine to cover his back, was bitten by a werewolf. While Luke recovered from the bite, he was unsure if the bite was enough to infect him with Lycanthropy. At one point, he had gone to Amatis, hoping for shelter with family, who sent him away. He, along with Valentine and Jocelyn, told no one else in the following weeks as they waited for the full moon. When he did Change three weeks after the attack, Luke was horrified. Valentine brought him into the forest and, opting not to kill him, gave him his father's dagger, telling him to instead be honorable and kill himself. Valentine since led everyone to believe that Luke took his life. Instead, Luke hunted down the werewolf that Turned him, hoping to kill the werewolf and be killed in the process. The werewolf turned out to be the leader of a pack in Brocelind Forest. Luke fought him and eventually defeated him, thus, by their law, taking his place as the new leader of the pack. Luke took this position and began a new life. The Uprising Luke was thrilled and relieved when Jocelyn came looking for him, who found out about his survival through Ragnor Fell. She came to warn him that rumors of his survival had spread to Alicante, so when Valentine did arrive soon after, he and his pack manage to hide. He also continued secretly seeing Jocelyn and, together, they began to plan a counter-attack to Valentine's Uprising. They contacted Downworlders, all who were set to attend the signing of the Accords, warning them and telling them to prepare. When the signing of the Accords came to pass, Luke had been hiding in Amatis' cellar. The day of the signing, Luke hid as Jocelyn and Valentine rode towards Alicante and followed them with his pack. When the fighting began, the werewolves were the first through the doors. Luke went straight for Valentine, hoping to be the one to kill him. Wielding the dagger that Valentine had given him, he fought Valentine. After a while, Jocelyn came up to try and stop them. Valentine took Jocelyn, holding a knife to her throat, forcing Luke to stop. Valentine then threw Jocelyn's locket at him and the silver chain burned his skin. In Luke's moment of distraction, Valentine fled, taking Jocelyn with him. Eventually, he found Jocelyn alone, and Valentine had disappeared. Together, they went to the Fairchild manor, which they found burned with demonic fire, with four corpses: Jocelyn's parents, and who they believed to be Valentine and Jonathan. Mundane Lives A week later, the pair fled Idris and went to Paris, where they kept their distance from the local Institute, as Jocelyn no longer wanting anything to do with the Nephilim and the Shadow World. When Jocelyn told him that she was pregnant with another child, Luke, who had loved Jocelyn for years, offered to marry Jocelyn and take care of them. Jocelyn, though, assumed that he was only being charitable and declined. Jocelyn then left without telling him where she planned on going, but not before telling him that she thought Valentine was still alive. Luke returned to Idris then, to his pack in Brocelind Forest, where he no longer felt at home. When the Ninth Accords was to finally be signed after the Uprising, Luke came to Alicante to sign them. Luke continued to miss Jocelyn so, eventually, Luke left to look for her, sending out word through the Downworld for news about Jocelyn in every city he visited. Luke went back to Paris, went to London, before going to Boston. For a while, Luke stayed in New York, traveling often and hiding out in the White Mountains in New Hampshire. It was around five years after he last saw Jocelyn before he finally found her. Thinking of the exiled Shadowhunters in New York, Luke returned. Finally, in Soho, he saw a painting in a gallery that he recognized as Jocelyn's. When he realized that Jocelyn had taken the surname Fray, he found her by evening living in the East Village. There, he was met by the young Clary and Jocelyn. Having missed him since they separated, Jocelyn allowed him to stay for one night. Luke immediately established a bond with Clary. However, Jocelyn only let him remain a part of their lives if Luke promised to cut ties to the Shadow World which Luke agreed to. He bought a bookstore and settled in New York as the mundane Luke Garroway. Luke quickly became close to Clary, acting like a surrogate uncle, and father, to her. Luke soon bought a farm upstate where they often stayed for the summer. When Jocelyn decided to take Clary to Magnus Bane and have her memories of the Shadow World altered, Luke did not agree, though he dared not object, scared that Jocelyn might leave again or send him away. For years, Luke also believed that Jocelyn did not feel the same way about him. Valentine's Return In 2007, almost two years after Clary's memories were last wiped by Magnus, Jocelyn could not contact Magnus. In fear of what or who Clary might see, Jocelyn made plans to stay at his farm for the summer, though Luke did not entirely approve and just wanted Jocelyn to finally tell Clary about their true nature. Before they could leave, however, Jocelyn was attacked and kidnapped. Luke went to their apartment some time after Clary came and left and salvaged some of their things. Luke anticipated that Valentine would come after him next, so, to keep her safe, he told Clary to not look to him for help. True enough, Samuel Blackwell and Emil Pangborn came to him soon after, looking for the Mortal Cup. When Clary's best friend Simon came to him looking for the Frays, he told him that they were visiting a sick relative in the country. Unbeknownst to him, Simon watched him since then for three days and even saw him with weapons. Luke then quickly looked for the closest werewolf pack, knowing he would need the numbers if he stood a chance against Valentine. When he found the local pack, he killed Gabriel, the pack leader, to gain leadership. Clary and Jace, who had accidentally Portaled to the bookstore because Luke was the last to use it, as well as Simon, were hiding in his apartment at the time and witnessed Luke coming home, Pangborn and Blackwell with him. The latter two once again interrogated him, asking about the Cup and Jocelyn's daughter, whom Valentine believed to be his. Insisting that he did not know where the Cup and Clary were, and that he didn't care enough for Jocelyn to negotiate with Valentine, they left. By then, Luke had sent werewolves from his new pack to tail and protect Clary. When they were trapped with the vampires in the Hotel Dumort, the werewolves came after her and raided the hotel to save her. Soon after, Luke saved Clary from Hodge Starkweather, who would have been killed if Luke was not more concerned about Clary. He brought her to his pack's headquarters, an abandoned police station in Chinatown, to be taken care of. He then shared to Clary his story and his plans to get her to trust him again. When they realize that Valentine was most likely at Renwick's, they, along with his pack, set off to go after Valentine and Jace. Once there, Luke's pack, sworn to serve and protect him, battle Valentine's army of Forsaken, while Luke and Clary make their way to the ruins. There, they finally found Jocelyn. Luke also is reunited with Valentine, who taunts him, Clary, and Jace with lies. During the confrontation, Luke faced Blackwell and Pangborn, both of whom he killed, and, finally, Valentine. Luke tried to force Valentine into returning the Cup; since it was in Idris, Luke, taking Jace's place, volunteered to escort him there through Portal, threatening to kill him if he did not do as they asked. However, Alaric, his second-in-command, insisting that he be there to protect Luke, arrived and was subsequently killed by Valentine. Luke then tended to the dying Alaric, and Valentine escaped. The Mortal War Luke let Clary live with him, in the spare room that had already acted as Clary's bedroom for years. With Jocelyn now with them but still unconscious, Luke spent most of his time in the hospital looking after her. Luke talked to her, losing sleep and skipping meals in worry. Luke had also began to take his responsibilities as the New York pack leader more seriously. When Maia, a young member of his pack, and Simon were kidnapped by Valentine to be used for his ritual, Luke was among those who went on his ship to rescue them.3 When Clary insisted that she go to Idris to look for Ragnor Fell and the cure for Jocelyn personally, Luke tried to talk her out of it. However, when Madeleine Bellefleur was killed, Clary became difficult and made her own Portal to Idris, taking Luke with her. They Portaled straight into Lake Lyn, during which Clary, after drinking water from the lake, became delirious. Luke and Clary trekked towards Alicante, and Luke brought her to Amatis to heal and be cared for. Luke then went to Brocelind Forest to look for his old pack and ask for aid in case they would need it against Valentine's forces. When the Clave began discussing courses of action, Luke was one of the people who supported the union between Downworlders and Shadowhunters and opposed the idea of surrendering to Valentine. Luke, hoping to build the Shadow World up into a community where Shadowhunters and Downworlders lived in peace, became the spearhead of the Downworlders' campaign to get seats on the Council, giving the Clave a deadline if they wish the Downworlders to help them in battle. When Clary drew on herself a new rune that showed the onlooker the person they loved, Luke saw Jocelyn. When Jocelyn was finally awakened, they reunited but were too occupied with the more pressing issues at hand. Luke told Jocelyn that Clary should learn the truth of her past from her, urging Jocelyn to tell Clary her story. He also warned her not to appear in the Clave meeting so as not to upset the others. When Clary presented the Alliance rune for the Shadowhunters and Downworlders to use, Magnus and Meliorn asked Jocelyn and Luke to show them that the rune was safe, thus making them pair partners in the upcoming battle. When Raphael Santiago negotiated the vampires' cooperation and Council seat in exchange for Simon, Luke, Jocelyn, and Clary refused. They decided not to tell Luke when Simon, now bearing the Mark of Cain, went to meet Raphael. After the battle, which was dubbed the Mortal War, which lasted only a few minutes due to the combined efforts of the Shadowhunters and Downworlders, Luke, Jocelyn, and a few others attended Valentine's funeral. When Jace didn't, Luke went to him and tried to tell him that it was fine to mourn his death, as he was the father he knew. The New Council Luke, being the lead advocate in getting the Downworlders seats in the Council, was then nominated to be the representative of the werewolves in the New Council, and was offered the seat, but the deal involved staying in Alicante for good. Luke considered it well enough to think about selling his bookstore in New York. When Luke told Jocelyn, he also finally told her that he has loved her for years. Thinking Jocelyn did not return his feelings, he told her that they wouldn't have to ever talk about it again since he's leaving anyway and left. After he left, Amatis confronted Jocelyn and, upon realizing that Jocelyn did love Luke, urged her to go after him. At the victory party held that evening, Luke attended with Jocelyn, the two now clearly a couple.5 Despite choosing to stay in New York, Luke still got the place on the Council. After only six weeks, Luke and Jocelyn had become engaged and were set to be married in October that year. In the midst of planning their wedding, his pack planned and threw a party in honor of Luke.6 However, Lilith's plans interrupt their wedding planning, and Jocelyn, distressed over Sebastian's resurrection, decides to indefinitely postpone the wedding. When Sebastian and Jace went to Luke's in an attempt to take Clary with them, Luke was severely wounded by Sebastian with what Jocelyn believed was a silver dagger. Jocelyn brought him to his pack, hoping that they would be able to heal him, but as they tried to remove the tip of the blade from his rib, it started to move, causing more damage to his organs, leading to the discovery that it was in fact demon metal. Hopeful that they could find the medicine for his wound in the Praetor Lupus library, Jordan and Maia traveled to the Praetor House. Upon finding out that Luke is the lyncanthrope's representative on the Council, Praetor Scott was swayed and encouraged to help them after Maia promised the Praetor Lupus a voice in the Council. With the deal struck, the salve was given to them and brought back to Luke, whose slow recovery began. While he was resting, Jocelyn told him that if Luke had told her how he felt about her sooner, she would have married him instead of Valentine, and things would have been different and better. Luke, though, asserted that he did not regret how things turned out, because at least they had Clary. The Dark War As Sebastian and his army of the Endarkened were attacking Institutes all over the world, Luke, along with his family and the residents of the New York Institute retreated to Idris, where he, Jocelyn and Clary stayed at Amatis' house. Luke was devastated because his sister had been captured and Turned by the Infernal Cup, but participated nevertheless the Council meetings in the Shadowhunters' attempt to figure out how to handle the coming war. At a dinner held to the Downworlders' representatives, Luke, Jocelyn, Magnus, and Raphael were drugged and taken to Edom as hostages. They were later rescued by Clary, Jace, Simon, and the Lightwood siblings and returned to Idris by the Greater Demon Asmodeus. As Clary killed her brother and Jace destroyed the Infernal Cup, the Dark War ended, but not without losses: with the Cup destroyed, every Endarkened Shadowhunter died, including Amatis, which caused Luke severe pain. The following May after the war, Luke and Jocelyn got married at Three Arrows Farm in a ceremony attended by all their friends and allies. Personality Luke is kind, gentle, calm, level-headed, and righteous. He is also fiercely loyal to those he loves. Moreover, he can be described as a father figure, not only to Clary but for his werewolf pack and Simon, since he is always trying to provide help and guidance to those who need it. Physical Appearance Luke is ragged-looking, with blue eyes and brown, uneven hair. He is tall, with square shoulders and a slightly stooped posture. Luke also wears glasses and often wears flannel shirts. Trivia * His favorite book is Catch 22. * He is a fan of Pixar films. * Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus, Aline, Helen, Emma, Julian, Cristina, Jem, Tessa, Lily, Bat, and Maia are all in on the secret about the Herondale children not knowing about their relationship to Valentine and Sebastian. * The Herondale children all believe that Luke is their biological grandfather, and that Clary is the daughter of Luke and Jocelyn. * Emmy calls him "Pops," something that some of the younger children have picked up. Category:Werewolves